The present invention relates to an apparatus of thermoelectric effect for current generation in internal combustion engine vehicles and the like, with recovery of the externally dissipated heat.
The internal combustion engines of normal vehicles utilise the chemical energy of the fuel fed to them by means of a thermodynamic cycle which results in a considerable heat quantity, usually equal to about 65% of the available energy, being externally dissipated.
This heat, which is at too low a temperature for use in producing further mechanical work at satisfactory efficiency, is usually dissipated into the engine cooling system, into the lubricating oil and through the exhaust gas.
Moreover, in motor vehicles, a part of the mechanical energy produced by the internal combustion engine is used to provide the energy required by the vehicle electrical system, which can also feed accessory services such as the passenger compartment air conditioning system.
This electrical circuit is currently fed by the use of dynamos or alternators, which absorb part of the power produced by the engine and thus penalize its operation.
The problem therefore arises of recovering at least part of the heat externally emitted by the engine, so as to obtain electrical energy from it for feeding the vehicle electrical circuit and the cooling members for the air conditioning of its passenger compartment, and also conveniently for cooling the feed air of supercharged engines thus increasing their efficiency.